THE HIDDEN IDENTITY
by Ruby Youkai
Summary: LOL another sick one! not really. Well, as always, Yama is mine so too bad. It's funny though! READ IT!


THE HIDDEN IDENTITY  
WARNING! Some offensive things in here, be CAREFUL! ALL IN THE NAME OF HUMOR, NO?  
Foxmon whisperes something to Sa-whoops! Author. Matt slugged Tai in the face, then slugged, and punched, and kicked him where it counts, then slugged him again…  
"Hey! Why haven't I landed a few blows yet?! What's this, are you trying to kill me!?"  
"Yes!" Foxmon yelps  
"No, Just trying to make you seem sweet and vulnerable so Mimi and Sora will like you."  
"And how about me!?"  
"so you would actually LIKE Mimi or Sora?"  
"No, over my dead body-"  
"OKAY!" The two digidestiend girls and Foxmon shout.  
"NO." Sa-whoops Author commands.  
"WELL, as I was SAYING, but how come Tai gets the girls?"  
"I have VERY special plans for you, Yama-dear." Sa-whoops1-author and Foxmon exchange glances.  
Matt turned pale...then slugged Tai again.  
"Oh, Tai, you poor dear...STOP IT YAMATO! I LOVE TAI! Whydya make me say that!!?" Sora screamed  
"Because you love tai, there's nothing you can do about it."  
"Oh yeah?"  
"Yeah."  
Sora whirled around and kissed Tai  
"NOOOO!" Sora screamed.  
And then they headed out to a nearby bush for some privacy.  
Sora and Taichi fought all the way, but an invisible force was pushing them along… Foxmon rolled around in laughter on the floor.  
"So much for those two, now, for mimi…"  
"AAHHH!"  
"Now, Jyou or Koshiro, Joe or Izzy...hmm. Well, Mimi, I'll be at least a little more civil to you and have you kiss each of them, and tell me who kisses better."  
"NO! NONONONO!...Hey, why me and not Sora?"  
"Everyone believes that Tai and Sora belong together...and I couldn't help it. Now, Mimi, how does joe kiss?"  
"Hey, where's Joe, Koushiro, and Matt?"  
By this time the three remaining digidestined boys were far away from the Psycho author…  
"No, they're right here."  
"AHHHH!"  
"Now, Mimi, how does Joe kiss?"  
"Nommph!" Joe's scream was cut short by, well, you know.  
Their lips parted…  
"Ah! I hated that!"  
Foxmon and Author (hey, I didn't spell the first two letters in my name this time, S and A...doh!): Whisper Whisper.  
Oh Joe, Mimi thought, I loved that! I couldn't live without you!  
"Well, it's pretty obvious where these two belong…"  
"Wait, NO!" Joe screamed.  
"Would you rather have Koushiro, then?"  
Joe and Koushiro were suddenly facing each other...a little too close…  
"Why, Jodae! Whydf ddo yodu losve Mimmmi morere thsden MeE!? HEY! I'M NOT GAY! I DIDN'T MEAN THAT! THE PSYCHO AUTHOR MADE ME SAY IT!" (As you can tell, foxmon wrote this, who was now laughing so hard she choked)  
"Suuurre, Izzy." Matt snickered.  
"Don't worry, Matt, your turn will come"  
Matt goes pale  
"Wait!" Joe calls.  
"Yes?"  
"Uh, how about Koushiro loves Matt, or Koushiro loves Mimi?" Joe asked.  
AuthorSA-whoops and Foxmon, whisper, then "Hey censored for the privacy of the author That's not bad!" Foxmon giggles  
"NOOO! I ONLY love my laptop!"  
Koushiro was then kissing his laptop…  
"Well, as an anwere to your question, I am NOT that sick. AND I have VERY special plans for Yama-Dear-"  
"What are these very special plans?"  
"Hey, never interupt the author! All will be revield in due time."  
"Hesh, cun ay shop kithing mgy shompooter noow?" Izzy asked.  
"Umm...naw, not yet. Anyway, Joe, off you and Mimi go!"  
"NOOO!"  
"Hehehe! Mimi and Joe, sittin in a tree, k-I-s-s-I-n-g, first comes love, then comes marriage-"  
"PLEASE DON'T WRITE THE NEXT PART!"  
Sa-whoops-author, says "do it."  
"then comes a baby in a baby carraige!"  
"AHHHH!"  
"Ah, what the heck, Izzy, Mimi, and Joe...not a bad-sounding love threesome...upya go, Izzy.."  
"Oh my *&%^%! I think I've been blinded!" Izzy's voice rang out from the treetops (Ya realy didn't think I put them in an actual TREE, didya?)  
"Now, your turn, Yama-dear."  
"Wha-what are ya gonna do to me…?"  
"OH, SHOOT! I FORGOT TAKERU AND HIKARI!"  
The two eight-year olds were far from the camp by then…  
"No, they're right here!" TK and Kari appeared before them.  
"Now, for a nice little cave…"  
Kari and TK looked at each other and blushed.  
"Oh...you like each other, no?"  
"Actually…" TK started.  
"Yeah!" Kari finished.  
"TK!" Yamato scolded. "You shouldn't …"  
The two were enjoying a nice little time  
alone together, far away from cares, danger,  
and most of all, Matt.  
Takeru and Hikari disappeared.  
"Ahh, for once a nice, helpful attitude!  
Now, Yama-dear, your time is up in anime  
world. Welcome to the realm of reality!"  
"huh?"  
"PRINT!"  
"NO! NONO NONO!"  
"NOW YOU WILL BE ALL MINE, HAHAHAHA!"  
"NO!"  
"Oh, bequiet, you haven't even seen me."  
"And I don't wanna!" the printer starts, and keeps going, then Yamato pops out.  
"WHOO-HOO! Nevermind!" Yamato wistles.  
Let this be a lesson to all you Yama-fan girls out there...HE'S MINE!  
Foxmon: "Hey, whaddidI tellya! Now, where's gomamon…"  
"Honey, I'm home from work." Dad calls  
"Oh, shoot. Yamato, Hide!"  
"Hey, what's this on the computer?!"  
"Gabumon, we need you...PRINT!"  
"Blue Blaster!" There's an Ice Sculpture of Dad still in the den.  
"Maybe...it would be better if I go to the  
DigiWorld with you guys."  
"uh-huh."  
UPLOADING MATT, GABUMON, FOXMON, and SA-WHOOPS-AUTHOR  
Matt, Gabumon, TK, Kari, Gatomon, and Patamon are behind Sa-whoops 2x Author.  
The others are slowly advancing to them, fire in their eyes…  
"Heeey, Guys, Y'know we were just kidding." Sa-whoops!-author says.  
"Yeeeah...buddies." Foxmon continues.  
Meanwhile, Little bro back at Sam-whoops3x- Author's place is thinkin' in front of the computer, and evil grin on his face...  
The VERY STUPID ENDING TO A VERY STUPID STORY! (Ohh, If only the PRINT thing were real *sigh*)  
Watch out for part 2! What'll the other DigiDestined do to Sa-whoops4X, Author. Will Little bro stop them? What'll he do? And exactly… who is Sa-whoops5x? All coming up on part 2 of HIDDEN IDENTITY! (Sherlock Holmes music playing.)  
"Oh, come ON, Little bro, that's so lame! Couldn't you at LEAST pick a better ending music?"  
"Hey, don't talk back to the Author."  
"Hey, I'm the author!"  
"Not anymore…I have VERY special plans for you and...Taichi! BWAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"  
  
  
  
  



End file.
